1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to apparatuses and methods of detecting radiation.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Radiation detectors generally include a sensor that generates an electrical output in response to radiation and a detector that determines the presence of radiation based on the signal generated by the sensor. Such detectors may output a signal that is indicative of the presence of such radiation. Radiation detectors may, for example, be responsive to electromagnetic radiation such as visible or non-visible light, ionizing radiation (including ionizing electromagnetic radiation and ionizing particle radiation), or other charged or uncharged particles such as neutrons. Applications of radiation detectors include light or other electromagnetic radiation detectors and ionizing radiation detectors. A need exists for reliable, and/or compact radiation detectors.